


Boyfriend's First Christmas

by mysticalflute



Series: Mistletoe and Holly [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: It's Robin and Roland's first Christmas ever, and Regina and Henry are trying to make it as special as possible. Robin, meanwhile, is questioning everything he can.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Mistletoe and Holly [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035177
Kudos: 8





	Boyfriend's First Christmas

Prompt: Hey, no peeking!

* * *

It was difficult to persuade Robin to have the Merry Men’s camp moved closer to the center of town, or even getting the Merry Men rooms at the bed and breakfast to ride out the season. Robin insisted that they were used to winter in the great outdoors, that they had done it before and could do it again. She had obliged him, despite her better judgement, and let the subject drop.

Then Storybrooke had its first winter storm of the season, the temperatures dipping far below freezing, and Robin and Roland had ended up on her front porch, supplies in hand, looking for a warmer place to sleep.

Henry had been thrilled at the idea, diving head first into showing Roland all the joys and wonders the holiday season brought, and Roland was instantly taken by the concept of Santa Claus.

Robin, on the other hand, seemed more apprehensive about the whole thing. Like Roland, he was filled with questions.

Unlike Roland, it wasn’t nearly as endearing.

He questioned everything, from the decorations to the food to even the salt she and Henry were using to help melt the ice.

She loved him, but it was driving her crazy.

Robin squinted at the cheesecake on the counter as Regina carefully wrapped it in foil. “And this is what, exactly?”

“Cranberry-orange cheesecake. I’m taking it to Mal and Lily. There’s another one in the fridge for us,” Regina explained.

“Why would you mix a cranberry with an orange?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve spent far too much time in the woods. How did Marian put up with you?”

“By not mixing cranberries with oranges,” Robin said casually.

“It’s delicious. You’ll love it. Henry! Do you know where I put those gifts for Mal?!”

“I think you said you put them in your closet!” Henry called back from the living room where he and Roland were making paper snowflakes.

Robin frowned as he followed her upstairs. “I just don’t understand this whole Santa business, Regina. Are you sure he isn’t going to try to steal the boys in the middle of the night?”

“I know you’re still nervous after what happened with Pan’s shadow, but yes, I promise. He isn’t even real - I was the one that gave Henry all the gifts from Santa when he still believed in him,” Regina said, digging through the bags of gifts she’d yet to wrap. Yes, it would be much easier to do it with magic, but there was something nostalgic about doing it without relying on her powers. “Hey! Robin, no peeking!”

Robin startled, holding the bag in his hands with wide eyes. “What is it?”

“There are gifts for you in there. You can’t look at what I bought you before Christmas, that’s cheating!” she said, waving her hand to poof the bag away from him.

“Cheating? There are rules to this holiday now?” Robin asked, before grabbing at a bag and hiding it behind his back. “Then you can’t look in here!”

She’d noticed it - after all, the purple jewelry store bag clashed against most things in the closet, but she tilted her head. “Oh? And why not?”

“It’s a surprise!”

Regina let out a soft laugh. “Alright, Henry will help teach you how to wrap gifts then. Maybe when I’m gone you boys can get my presents wrapped so there’s no worries about spoiling a surprise, huh?”

Robin’s face lit up, much to her relief. “Yes, I think that sounds good.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you when I get home,” she said. Carefully, she waved her hand to hide Henry’s gifts from his curious, nosy eyes (he was far too much like Emma and Neal in his ability to find things).

“Yes, and remember, no peeking!” Robin said with triumph as Regina made her way downstairs with Maleficent’s gift.

This wasn’t the way she expected he’d warm up to Christmas, but if he was happy, she was too.


End file.
